The Darkness
by thelittlebird4
Summary: Aerrow has been kindnapped and taken to cyclonia to become a talon, he refuses every time he is asked. As a result he is tortured for days until cyclonis has had enough, she wants to bring down the sky night once and for all. Will aerrow become a talon, will cyclonis kill him or will the storm hawks overcome her power. Pairings aerrow&piper and cyclonis&DA, R&R please:)
1. Chapter 1

'WHY WON'T YOU JOIN ME?!' master cyclonis screamed with a frustrated tone, 'I…will..never..never..betray..' aerrow was starting to weaken, having been tortured for days on end it was not surprising. His hands chained to the wall, his head hung low and his strength starting to disappear. He began to feel that his friends would never come, would this be the end..the end of aerrow, the bravest most darling sky night that had ever lived, proudly slipping into lightning strikes shoes. 'dark ace' cyclonis snarled 'let me, I have _new _crystal I would like to experiment. She let her evil snigger spread across her face, oh how aerrow feared that look. 'Be my guest master' he cackled and looked down on him with eyes that could bite.

She reached into her dark pocket of her intense cloak and glanced at aerrow and quickly back at the crystal. She reached out her hand, cackling she took a firm step towards aerrow and.. blocking the crystal was the one and only piper. Aerrow felt a relieved expression flutter across his face. 'JUNKO TAKE AERROW, I'LL HOLD OFF THE WITCH' cyclonis threw her cape to the ground and laughed 'WHATS SO FUNNY YOU COW?' piper screamed 'sorry piper, say goodbye to your skynightttt' without another action, master cyclonis thrusted her hand out to aerrow holding the crystal, he gasped and his eyes went heavy, it's black colour was absorbed into aerrow before piper could take another breath, aerrow fell to the floor(junko had used his knuckle busters to break the chains) radarr ran towards his bestfriend as fast as his little blue legs could carry him, he shook his head but only gained a couple of moans from the exhausted teen. 'SEE HOW HE FIGHTS NOW SHALL WE' cyclonis cackled as she walked away from the teens.

'aerrow! aerrow! Can you hear me? AERROW!' his eyes were half closed and his breathing labored and raspy 'guys…i-i-I'm..fine..lets go..we..need..t-' 'we need nothing however _you_ are going to the infirmary, junko, take aerrow back to the condor quickly, radarr, make sure that he keeps his eyes open, I'll find out what kind of crystal we're dealing with..and finn, finn? FINNN? THIS ISN'T A TIME FOR ANOTHER STUPID JOKE!' she only had to take another breath and he was in the room screaming like a girl running away from about 20 talons 'PIPER! GO! NOW MAYBE?!' piper slapped her hand to her head 'always you finn…NOW LETS GO!' and they were away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, new chapter woop woop, hope you like it and I don't own the storm hawks and by the way these are thought marks [ ]

Aerrow was carefully placed on the bed in the infirmary, moaning in doing so. His eyes were half closed and full of weakness and pain, he winced as junko took his hands away. 'p-p-piper, junk-ko, finn…w-what am I doing..here..' aerrow sounded as weak as he felt but his eyes showed more. 'just stay still, we'll be at the hospital soon' piper blurted out, slightly panicking not knowing if he would be ok, aerrow, her aerrow.. startling the teens stork burst in 'umm yeah..we're not gonna get there soon, the condor has had some difficulties...and for aerrow it's probably mind worms..we should all be checked..' his eye twitching with the mear imagination of these "horrible illness's". All the team had to do was to roll their eyes and a slight smirk came from the sky night. Piper knew that aerrow wouldn't want all of his team to be worrying about him like this, 'aerrow needs to rest, I'll make sure he's ok and find out some more about the crystal..' she just wanted it to all be ok, for him to just sit up, run over to finn and junko and start a play fight to have that liveliness in his eyes again and to be full of happiness like always. But no, he was laying on an infirmary bed, eyes closed, weakened to the extent of where he couldn't even lift his hand, and those eyes, those gorgeous emerald eyes.. now replacing them a pair of almost lifeless, murky orbs that stabbed the storm hawks right through the heart ever single time they looked at them.

'aerrow, please aerrow, just be better..' she began to sob but it only took about a minute before she almost fell off of the chair she was sitting on 'a-aerrow?' he was sitting up.. 'your better..already?!' piper knew that there was something wrong with this.. cyclonis would never let him live..would she? 'Heyy' he said with a soft voice 'did you guys get me to the hospital and get me medicine or something cos I feel great!' piper KNEW something was wrong this was impossible..it couldn't happen 'aerrow.. we didn't get the condor going again..you must have fallen asleep right after everyone left, they only left the room about five minutes ago' aerrow looked at piper and then back at the place where the crystal had made it's impact 'there's no mark..nothing..i don't understand' piper was for once absolutely clueless 'well no-one has to worry about me anymore at least' he said with a smile, he didn't like to be worried about..not one bit 'I feel fine so lets just get back to out stations and make sure the others know about that..piper?' 'I just..it just doesn't make sense' [how can this happen to aerrow, I'm happy and all that he's better but..how..why..] 'can you go tell the others I'm ok, I'll go and put my armor and blades away' she was still concerned 'umm ok aerrow but don't be too long the others will want to see you' aerrow just smirked and started walking down the corridor and piper wen the other direction.

He was just nearing his room when he fell against the wall in pain, he winced and gasped, he wripped open the part of his uniform where cyclonis had thrust the crystal at him, it was..glowing?[what in atmos is it doing that for] 'ahhhh..' he tried to scream as quietly as possible but how can he when the only thing he can feel in his chest is a fierce burning sensation 'aerrow are you ok? Don't worry I'm coming' he didn't know how to keep piper away, she couldn't see him like this 'uhh don't worry piper, uhh, just stubbed my toe uhh on my door' but piper was already there 'why are you holding your chest aerrow, let me see its most defiantly the crysta-' 'no it's fine, it's fine' just when I stubbed my toe I tripped into myyy wardrobe and the doorknob hurt uhh me?' piper felt something was wrong but she didn't want to bother him. He must have been really tired so she just assumed but more like hoped that he was ok' 'I'm fine really piper just a bit tired' so she left him be, she knew there was something wrong though, she had known him for too long now. As soon as she had left he doubled over from the pain[why is this happening?!] he quickly closed his door and looked at the mark in his mirror, it was glowing a blacky blue colour that darkly existed inside of his chest. Before he could look away he saw something just circling the mark..it was a pattern.. consisting of dark blue ink and was spreading. It was a swirly mysterious slightly tribal pattern, only stealing about a 2inch circle around the glowing darkness. Suddenly he fell to the floor gasping for air as his eyes became completely purple and full of lightning(like pipers in episode51) his room around him blurred and to replace it.. cyclonia. 'cyclonis' he said with gritted teeth 'what are you doing to me..' cyclonis cackled the only only cackle that could send shivers down aerrow spine. 'oh my dear aerrow.. just making sure that you join me..that crystal is one of my own invention..i call it a dark consumer, it will take him but will do it's job slowely..and painfully.' Aerrow was fed up with her tricks 'but why?! Why do I need to die?' 'I'm not that foolish aerrow, your too talented and useful to waste..but will answer the first question, your squadron cannot manage without you, you are the core to their success, you are their family and best friend..without you..they are nothing..they would not be able to cope without their dear aerrow so for forty-eight hours you will weaken..weaken until you cannot even open your eyes and then you will awaken and come to me..becoming one of our leading talons, and, YOU will take down the storm hakws, once the process is complete, you will be under my control..have fun aerrow in you last days, if you can' cackling hysterically, and with that she was gone. Cyclonia was replaced with his bedroom and he quickly stood up and wipped on another shirt covering the mark. He was taking a step out of his room when he heard[aerrow oh aerroww, I forgot to tell you, I will be in your head too, just to make sure that you know whats happening] he heard her evil laugh echo around the halls tormenting his mind with evil millisecond it had. He opened the door doubling over again[it begins aerrow, this is only the beginning].

Like it? Hope so took me like 2 hours. Need 3 more reviews to update:o thankyou for reading:D


	3. Chapter 3

Thankyou for the reviews, tried to paragraph better this time haha enjoy:D

Dark ace walked through the corridors of the cyclonian 'palace' with a stern yet pleased expression lingering on his face. His archenemy was gradually being deleted and replaced by a cyclonian.

He knocked twice on the heavy door leading to cyclonis' chamber. A feeble cyclonian opened the door for him 'the dark ace m-m-master..is here'. Trembling as the head of her cloak unveiled to produce the evil cackle from within.

Ace stepped forward towards her location 'Ace I have a job for you that I think you will enjoy' he loved it when she said things like that, it always meant that he was going to cause pain for something or someone.

At this he grimaced and kneeled 'my soul is of your use master' she liked it when people kneeled to her, she liked being "worshipped".

She sneered at the terrified talon door man and looked back at ace with an evil grin 'I have spent time creating a crystal that will pair with my darkness consumer, the effect, it is like a catalyst to speed of the process of our task, whenever near, it will make the reaction take place, all you need to do is find the condor and land on top of it, and hold the crystal in you hand until you think he's had enough, only me and you can activate it. Also you need to be within a 200metres radius of aerrow'.

Nodding he said in a calm tone 'I will not fail master, it will be my pleasure' (a scary calm), with that he exited taking the crystal gently from the stand it had been placed on. It was wrapped with a special cloth for protection and as not to activate it. Throwing the door open he punched the poor talon knocking him unconscious 'I never do like people presenting me without my permission.

At this she giggled [am I really getting a thing for Ace, no.. how pathetic, only weak pathetic people love, I am not either] 'thankyou master' and he exited, but oh how she wished that she didn't want him to stay, but she did, she didn't want him to leave..

_On the condor_

He stood up to look into the mirror in his room lifting up his top to take a look at the marks. 'what is that?! It looks like blood but it can't be.. it'll be ok. I hope. I just wish that I could stop whatever this is.. why does it hurt so much?! I could ask pip- NO..i can't worry my team, don't be weak, a sky night isn't weak..great now I'm talking to myself in a mirror..'

[aerrowwww] 'cyclonis..' he spitted out [it's weakening you] 'but why?!' [because I want it to(cackling like the was no tomorrow) 'witch' [and by the way aerrow, it is your blood, slowly turning to the darkness hahahaa].

Slowly the voice stopped talking and left him to peace of course with finn on the ship, he knew it wouldn't last long..

'AERROWW YOU COMING FOR LUNCH DUDE?' Finn yelled across the corridor disturbing the entire squadron. Aerrow rolled his eyes [so finn to do that..] 'I'm coming' he said in a quieter tone slightly encouraging him to do the same 'OK AERROW!' he face palmed his head, nope finn wasn't gonna learn..

Well that's another chapter, need 3 more reviews for the next one, thankyou for reading


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys! Here you go, another chapter

Piper was jogging down the corridor to get aerrow, she thought, felt AND knew that there was something up with aerrow. Running towards the kitchen for lunch thinking that his team would be wondering why he wasn't there, but he was too late to change that.

The corridor was like a T-junction, piper jogging one way, and aerrow running the other(I think you can see what's coming next) crashing into each other they both landed in a heap on the floor. Piper felt her face turn bright pink as she realized that she was on top of aerrow[just get off of him slowly and try not to embarrass yourself anymore..]

'Heyy piper' Aerrow's chest was killing him, literally. He couldn't help but let an oww escape from him. He could see where piper was and they just lay there awkwardly before piper realized his chest pain 'aerrow, I'm sorry I didn't mean to, are you ok, of course you not' getting off quickly and trying to help him up gently 'guys! His chest is hurting from the crystal! Come quick!' aerrow didn't want piper seeing him like this, let alone his whole team! Cringing with every movement he made he had to force a smile 'no piper it's fine really, all good here' just after saying that Finn, Junko, Radarr and Stork appeared [just keep a smile on your face and tell them it's ok, don't show any weakness].

Little did he know that Dark Ace was taking his chance, with all of the storm hawks off guard this was the perfect opportunity. Landing his skimmer quietly on the top of the condor he took out the crystal, uncovering it whilst doing so. He held it up in the air smirking with pride and the pleasure of knowing that in a couple of seconds, the catalyst process would start.

'Piper I'm fine..really I-AHHH' falling against the wall for support and then sliding onto the floor with pain, he lifted up his top. It was glowing again. The whole of his team were terrified for him 'AERROW!'.

Ace looked at the crystal as it started to produce a swirling beam of light that trailed into the condor.

The swirling beam went through the ceiling and started to enter aerrow. His mark was produced more of the pattern as is starting taking over the area that the darkness consumer had hit. Every second of the beam giving aerrow more and more pain 'AHHHH..stop cyclon-is.. please stop..AHHH!' piper was at aerrow's side screaming for him 'AERROW! AERROW! WHATS HAPPENING TO HIM?!' [aerrow oh aerrowww the beam that is entering your body is a catalyst for the darkness consumer, it is at the second stage out of four aerrow, be prepared for the evil I am unleashing within you hahahaa] 'GET OUT OF MY HEAD CYCLONIS! LEAVE ME ALON-AHHH'

Ooo tense, need another 3 reviews for another one, bye for now!:D


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thankyou so much for the reviews gonna be hard to follow up the last chapter, anyway on with the story

'He's not stable and we've never seen anything like this before..'

'But will he be ok? Is there a cure? Can you help him?'

Aerrow faintly heard their voices echoing around his head. He heard an unfamiliar voice and Piper. He was relieved that the pain was only minimal at the moment but fearing what he was listening to.

'This is cyclonis' dark crystal work here, I'm afraid that the only person who would know how to stop it is..her..'

'what?! But isn't there a painkiller or something that you can give him?'

'afraid not, painkillers are for illness' not caused by crystal tampering'

'She'll never give us the cure! It'll never happen dude!'

Another voice had joined the solemn conversation, Finn.

[my whole team must be here, I'm fine though. It's just a scratch that can be activated by another crystal and cause me to..scream in front of all of my team..]

'i-I'm sorry that I'm..so..weak'

A groggy raspy voice had been included. Even though it hurt him more to speak, he needed too.

'your not weak Aerrow, you're the strongest one out of all of us!'

'uhh not literally that would be uhh me'

'yes Junko it's you, but Aerrow is the strongest all round, I'll try and find what crystal it is when we get back to the ship, I think you'll be safer there where you'll be untargeted. Umm doctor..'

'Simons, Doctor Simons'

'Doctor Simons would it be possible for Aerrow to come back with us. The cyclonians will target him here but when we're flying they won't have a chance knowing that we'll be using velocity crystals' (to get away from any fleets)

'As I said he's not stable and I don't recommend you do but for the safety of others and the trust I have for your team.. I could let him leave, but only with a return slip and for a id with the hospital so that he can come back in when everything is okay again'

'Thankyou, now lets go I have a strange rash..probably from the whiteness of the room..'

Simply stork.

Radarr scurried up onto Aerrow's bed to chirp that they were going now.

'don't worr-y radarr..i'm comi-ng..'

He stumbled and was caught by Finn

'uhh dude you sure your ok buddy?'

'I'm..fine..'

He forced out a smile. But inside he could feel that the pain was starting again..slowly..

They were walked out of the white hospital doors slightly in front of Aerrow with Radarr behind him.

He started using the walls as a support and his mind was darting of. Lightheadedness had hit him, really hard.

[Aerrowww I'm going to have you in ooo lets see twelve hours mohahahaa]

He couldn't be bothered to respond, his dizziness was too intense. He felt himself starting to sway. He couldn't hold his legs up any longer. It was like it all happened in slow motion.

Radarr screeched for the team to turn around, scared expressions scattering across their faces and Junko running back to catch his friend.

'LETS GO NOW!'

They ran to the condor with Aerrow in Junko's arms. With stork running ahead to get the engine running they were away in about 30seconds.

Finn so desperately wanted to tell everyone it was a new record but he knew that this wasn't the time, for once he knew it wasn't.

Little did they know, dark ace had not left the roof of the Condor. Aerrow was in for some pain tonight..

Not very good this one but gonna make the next one amazing!(as amazing as I can) haha thanks for reading need another 3 reviews for next one.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews guys, sorry that it's been a whole week, had school and loads of homework.. anyway on with the story

'Ace, I would like you to use the darkness consumer pair again but this time a little more, only a little more, we have the final phase tomorrow'

Cyclonis turned away from Ace and cackled to herself in self-praise. Her delicate dark fingers reattaching themselves to the crystal adapter to complete some more of her evil work.

'Master, why not just finish tonight.. whats the point in waiting this long?!'

He raised he voice, regretting his last actions towards the teenage girl standing in front of him.

She turned to look at him, right in the eyes, but not just right in thre eyes, in the centre. She stared and stared.

'I do believe that I have someone willing to stand up to me..' she said calmly as if nothing was wrong.

'DARK ACE! YOU ARE THE DARK ACE! CYCLONIAN COMMANDER! You are weak but I have seen worse'

He stormed out of her chamber, partly due to the surprise of her outburst but also from pure fear.

[you'll see master cyclonis, me, weak. How dare she even try to judge me]

He thought for a bit as he was walking to his room. He thought a thought that would teach master cyclonis, but help her.

[she'll see] and a wicked smirk spread across his visage.

**On the condor**

Aerrow stood, just stood. In front of his mirror with nothing but a pair of baggy trousers staring into the crystal fragments in the centre of his chest.

It had spread.. the blue pattern now covered his whole chest, his shoulders and his thighs.

He knew he couldn't stop it.. he knew no-one could. Not even Piper could figure out what it was.

His whole team was trying, everyone was worrying about him.

[why are they worrying, I'm so weak..]

The dark had flown out to complete his Masters task. He landed on the condor within a few minutes of departure using the velocity crystals he swiped on his way from the condor last time.

He landed, took out the crystal, uncovered and held it up to the sky.

He saw the beam start to form and trail into the condor. Aerrow was going to get it..

Aerrow was walking to the condors main room when he sensed it.. the beam of light..

He knew it was coming, he had to get away from his team.. they couldn't see him like this, especially Piper. He started running to the main room when it found him.

It attached itself and the pain began.

'AHHHHH' he started slumping against the wall, he kept running though.. he had to get away.

'Aerrow dude we're coming' he could here Finn shouting for him and the rest of his team running towards him.

Unfortunately for Aerrow, Radarr was standing in front of him tapping his foot in annoyance.

'i-im sorr-y Radar-r buddy I ju-st.. gotta go..AHHHH'

He fell against the wall even more and starting to slide down it into a crouched position, gripping his head and looking at his chest in pain.

Thankyou for reading! Need 3 more reviews for the next one. Bye for now:D


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, gonna have to update weekly now cos of school.. happy reading!

Radarr chirped to Aerrow and snuggled up beside him, he looked down at Radarr and pulled a small smile onto his face that was quickly destroyed due to the pain.

Ace was loving every second of this. He could here Aerrow's screams and soon he would be able to teach Master Cyclonis a lesson.

The pattern was spreading up his neck and down to his ankles and wrists.

Ace knew that he had to stop now, but this was his revenge to his master. He wasn't going to stop until the crystal had completed his work.

He overheard her talking to herself about it, "once it is at the eyes, the work will be complete".

He grabbed a tighter hold of the crystal, he knew that this would increase the speed even more causing even more pain.

Aerrow was screaming. He could feel the pain rising and rising and rising. He tried to keep it in but he couldn't.

'PIPER H-HELP!'

He felt so weak and stupid. [I'm weak..so weak..i give in..master cyclonis.. you..win..]

He felt a tear escape him and he ran for the window just as he felt the pattern reaching his eyes.

He was about to smash it open when.. he heard piper..

'Aerrow..please don't do.. this' she was sobbing in between words.. she needed to tell him what she felt about him.

'I'm sorry Piper I just-AHHH' he grabbed his head and ran for the window. Smashing it with the foot he ran at it.

Finn, Junko and Stork all came rushing in with the stretcher and weapons to ready (in case of any needs).

'AERROW NO!'

'I have to go, it's for the be-'

He stopped..everyone stopped. It reached his eyes. They started to turn a pale blue, the same colour as the pattern.

He just stood up straight with no emotion. The scared the Storm Hawks more than when he had been when screaming.

Ace knew he had completed the task_ and _got revenge on.. her..

Suddenly, his pattern started to turn red, including his eyes..

He evilly smirked and looked at all of the Storm Hawks. All of them terrified, especially Radarr. His poor buddy had been taken control by the cyclonians. By her.

He quickly got on his skimmer and was about to go when his voice came. It was distorted and dark.

'He should have taken more time to complete this but unfortunately due to Ace, It was done quickly and extremely painfully, but Aerrow is mine now you lousy excuse for a team.. he is mine..'

Soon after finishing he sped off into the distance cackling leaving the team in shock and with tears in their eyes.

Dark Ace could hear what was going on the whole time, he sped off cackling knowing that he had completed both tasks without even having to raise his sword.

Aerrow was in the cyclonians control now.. only _she_ could retrieve him from this pain. But was that Master Cyclonis.. or Piper..

Oooo cliff hanger, gonna need 4 more reviews for the next one:o by for now:D


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys sorry I took so long to update, coursework and homework at school.. anyway thanks for commenting, following and favouriting(not a word but what the heck) happy reading:D

**Pipers P.O.V**

He had be trained to their ways.. sneaky, cunning, and pityless.. brainwashed into the hell he was in.

She had done this. Her. The witch of cyclonia.

Now my Aerrow.. is one of them, held prisoner.

**Not Pipers P.O.V**

The condor was a gloomy place, Radarr would not leave Aerrows room, and Finn had been sulking, Junko crying and Stork just sitting.

Piper had been not only crying, but also thinking.

She wanted and needed Aerrow back, the real Aerrow. She had been making a plan.

'FINN, JUNKO, STORK, RADARR!' she shouted into the emptiness. 'I'M GONNA NEED YOUR HELP TO BE ABLE TO SAVE AERROW'

At that last part all of the teams ears pricked up.

'Y-you know how we can get Aerrow back?' Finn's voice had risen from a solemn and depressive state and into a voice that sounded like it knew there was a ray of hope.

The rest of the Storm Hawks had gradually worked their way in and she began to tell them the plan.

'So basically, Finn and Junko go in the back entrance of Cyclonia and get some talon uniforms, Stork you stay hidden in latch 45 and we'll come down to meet you, and Radarr and I will go to look for Aerrow, I have a serenity stone that should reverse the effect'

'THAT'S GREAT PIPER! An actual plan we can follow' they all shouted in happiness.

**In Cyclonia**

Aerrow was training, not knowing of what he was doing and how he was different now.

It had been two days now since the event and he was already prepared.

Cyclonis watched him whilst he trained. She was impressed with how much he was training, but that was all probably due to the darkness consumer.

'Well done Aerrow' she whittled out with a voice like a spiders web. 'Your progress is impressive, you are ready'

'I was born ready master' Aerrow's voice was distorted but still sounded like him but the pattern was still all there.

It had turned into the blood red that now concealed his eyes. They were mischievous and evil and full of hate.

He was now under her control. A puppet to her. She was in control.

'Aerrow you will take down the storm hawks, they should be arriving any moment soon' she cackled and was soon joined by Aerrow who now bowed at her side.

**On the condor**

'Ok, Finn and Junko we'll see you later, Stork be at latch 45 at 1800 hours and Radarr, lets go find Aerrow' Piper knew what she was doing.

The serenity stone was securely in her pocket waiting for its use and her staff ready to hand.

They began to creep across the dark straight corridor trying to find a door to the throne room (Cyclonia was big.. very big).

That's when she saw him. Aerrow.

He was kneeling down panting in the corner, she could see him panting in exhaustion and clutching his chest in pain.

'A-A-Aerrow, you ok' she stumbled out 'i-we've come to take you back to the condor, I have a serenity stone that should reverse the ef-ahh'

Her words were stopped by the lightning fast hand that grabbed hers that held the stone.

'I d-d-don't need sav..ing, I serve cyclonis!' and with that he snatched the stone away throwing it into the air above them and shot a red bolt at it.

Thankyou for reading peops, going on holiday so gonna have to wait for a week and a bit, need 3 more reviews bye for now3


	9. Chapter 9

Hey peops! I'm back sorry for the longgg wait had exams and shiz and I've got another chapter for you, and as an answer to the comment about why aerrow wouldn't give in = he wouldn't have wanted to have his teammates and friends see him in the horrible state he was in before he was controlled but I was having trouble with that part deciding whether he should give in or not but I decided it would be more exiting if he did anywayyy happy reading:D

Piper just stood there, what could she do now, their hope was gone, the stone was gone.

It landed in front of them shattered into hundreds of tiny fragments that lay silently on the tense floor.

'Aerrow, we want to help'

'Well I came to fight the storm hawks, not be "saved" by them, pathetic'

With that she was pushed against the wall and the blade held against her neck. His sweaty face centimeters from hers.

She looked away. She didn't want to see the hate in his eyes, it hurt her.

'Please no Aerrow'

'Shut up! Lets start with you, goodbye stupid stupid storm hawk'

'WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!' Finn and Junko burst in, weapons to hand.

'Fine' Aerrow without a moments notice punched piper in the head sending her to the ground resulting with one unconscious body in the room.

'YOU JUST CROSSED THE LINE!' Finn shouted firing a bolt at Aerrow.

It flew through the air only to be.. caught by him?

'H-he is f-f-fast..' Junko muttered slowly and in fear.

He immediately threw the bolt back making in collide with the blond's head.

'uhh..h-hi Aerrow?' and he ran at him dodging the cannons Junko was firing and just as he was about to knock him out, Piper swung a pipe at his head that collided, reallyyy hard.

With that he was on the floor, Aerrow was unconscious, now they had time to work out what to do.

'The stone Junko.. he destroyed it, I don't know what to do-'

'Piper, it's ok, we'll find another way' Junko said in the most convincing way possible yet not working.

'P-Piper'

'Aerrow? Your still in there'

'I'm sorry i-

'Enough!' Master Cyclonis burst into the room and Aerrow whipping himself up and going back to his controlled state.

'Aerrow, don't play with your prey, KILL THEM'

And he started to run towards them getting closer and closer.

Gonna have to leave it there guys, I need 3 reviews for next one and next chapter I will be specifically thanking any reviews that are especially good:p bye for now3


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys sorry that its been so long had to write essays then went on holiday so I'm sorryyyy. Thankyou so much for all the supportive comments you've left, on with the story

Aerrow was running towards Finn Junko and Piper, his teammates, best friends and family to him. But he kept running towards them and was not slowing down. Piper knew that he could not be stopped, not unless she had anything to do with it...

With all her courage she stood forward. Looking down with tears falling from her amber eyes, she held out her hand.

Finn and Junko ran forward "NO PIPER!" They shouted in unison.

She looked back "guys..it's ok..it might wor-" Aerrow had reached her, picked her up by her neck and stared at her and..laughed?

"You?! A teammate?! You lame excuse of an apparently 'great crystal Mage'"

All through this short but very long sentence for Piper, Finn was taking aim. "No-one hurts my friend!" And he shot one of his arrows that connected with Aerrows arm.

He immediately dropped a coughing. Piper and looked at his now bleeding arm with an arrow pierced through it. Although he did drop Piper he did not look in pain. He laughed again.

"You really think you can defeat me?! You know, I used to be like you, weak. But now I am with Cyclonia and it has made me stronger than I ever apparently used to be with you stupid idiots"

Piper didn't like the way she treated them she knew that this wasn't Aerrow anymore. She stood up and stared into his red orbs.

"This isn't you, it's Cyclonis, just think back to when you found out you were a sky night, the say you we're knighted or when you were with us all on the condor"

Aerrow looked down "look at me"

So Piper looked into his eyes "Aerrow it's me" he looked up and into her eyes his eyes became blue and the pattern on his face turned blue as well. He crouched onto the ground and began to pant. His head was streaming with memories.

"Please..help me" and Piper put his arm around her shoulder and started to get him to Finn and Junko.

Three loud sarcastic claps also met the screams and pants from Aerrow.

"Well storm hawks I see you have found out a way to get past my plan but little did you know that after five days of the crystal being inside him, it will shut down his heart. Little by little you see I have started to wither you all away, once Aerrow is gone it will only be you four to get through excluding his little pet" she cackled but was interrupted by a strained voice.

"Ra..Radaar is not.. a pet" Piper was struggling to hold him now so Junko picked him up cradling him to keep him from anymore pain. But Cyclonis wasn't going to stop them from escaping; she knew they would be finished anyway.

"A pet. O but Aerrow, you all are"

Hope you all liked it! This story has been going on for a while so gonna finish it off in the next two chaps probs. I'll be doing shout outs next chapter so review review review:D


End file.
